Greater American Republic
The '''Greater American Republic (GAR, New America or New Republic for short) '''is a soveriegn state located in the United States of America in secrecy from the Greater Korean Republic and the New Korean Federation of Occupied America and is intent on bringing down the NKFOA and the Korean Forces and installing their own state in the country. The nation is made up of various civilian settlements, hettos, slums, and other places that are left alone by the Koreans and are used against the Korean Forces and help assist the American Resistance. History the New Republic came into existence in 2030 after the Korean Forces overwhelmed the US Army at the east coast and forces both the European Union and the Confederate Military forces from China out of North America and soon the nations of Canada and Quebec were left fighting alone as the US fell under intense military occupation and the nation of Mexico surrendered and fell under communism. Following the rise of Korean power in the world, a former US militant and resistance fighter began to establish a new nation and soon gained momentum as the new country operated in secrecy so they would not be detected. Soon more and more resistance cells fled to New Republic territories and began to settle in and begin the reinstallation of American society. During that time the EU had began to reform itself and became the European Confederacy and began to massacre Muslims where ever they saw fit. Eventually the Koreans began to notice the disappearing citizens as many refugees and American citizens began to immigrate to the GAR controlled areas and soon a KPA gunship was shot down after discovering an active GAR settlement and soon a large battalion of KPA troops were sent in but the settlers managed to hide and the Koreans soon mistook the attack as a typical resistance insurgent attack and began to crackdown on even more US citizens. More and more resistance groups began to join the New Republic and their cause for a newer brighter future and a new country. Ethnic tensions As the GAR began to grow in population soon many citizens with xenophobic and racial views began to move in and were at odds with some of the settlers. Around June 4th 2030 a Mexican-American settler was beaten in public until he was chased off. The settler was attacked due to his origin from Mexico and as revenge for Mexican authorities executing escaping American refugees and for Mexico falling under communism. Another event was that various eats asian settlers were living in poorer conditions than other settlers and had little to no jobs in the GAR controlled areas and were often victims of discrimination and were used as cheap labor for most of the time. Muslims got the worse treatment since many settlers believed that muslims were responsible for the Korean invasion due to islamic extremists have strong intense anti-american views and thus they were killed via gunshot and were forbidden from entering the New Republic despite the New republic government demanding freedom of religion. Culture and Society the Greater American Republic is like the United States in a way that it is a melting pot of different races and religions despite ethnic tensions and anti-Muslim sentiment having power. Many of its citizens are aware of the world around them and work long and hard hours to help maintain a strong society in their new country. Culture revolves around the ethnic origins of each and every citizen and is very diverse however American culture remains supreme since the New Republic is modeled after the USA. Society is mostly made up of workers, miners, soldiers, and politicians as the social class system is built upon how important of a job each citizen has in the country. Overseer gets the most respect and any person that is near the power the Overseer has is usually given the most protection. Higher classes include Overseer, politicians, and the Hierarchy while the other classes particularly Lower are made up of low income citizens and muslim slaves while the Middle Class are made up of soldiers, cops, mercenaries and other forms of fighters and protectors of the country. Government and Military the Greater American Republic is a Unitary State with a parliament to replace the congress and is called the American People's parliament. the Overseer is the official Head of State and is given absolute authority however the parliament monitors his actions. As Overseer, the job is to make sure that the GAR survives and monitors development, population and territory growth, and the status of the society and the nation. Assistants to the Overseer include an administration of 12 politicians and manages other responsibilities as leader of the nation. the New Republic Armed Forces is the main military force of the GAR but only includes ground troops due to no official status as a sovereign state. the United Republic of China has given massive amounts of including weapons, ammunition, food and medical supplies, military gear, tanks, light armored vehicles, and even helicopters but are usually hidden until pilots can be found. Category:Nations Category:Factions Category:Homefront: the fall